Wedding Planner
by rachelsadventures
Summary: Taylor is a wedding planner, but what she couldn't plan was love for herself. Follow Taylor's story as she finds her knight in shinning armor. Pairing: Chaylor all the way baby. And Rated T for language. Read, Review and Enjoy.
1. Trailer

**Authors Note: Here is a new story –does new story time dance- anyways it's a total Chaylor and this is just the preview thing of it…kinda like a trailer…the Bold is what famous voice over guy says. And then the italics are actions you know the drill. I also know I'm really late on my updates, but give me time, don't hate me...oh and Let's Dance is now on Hiatus until I get over my writers block for that one. **

**She was the wedding planner**

_Shows Taylor planning a wedding for someone else_

**He was a clients best man**

_Changes to Chad walking down the street._

**When she meets with the clients and the best man something happens**

_Changes to Chad watching Taylor's every move_

**She has a strict policy**

_Shows Taylor saying to her clients. "I don't get involved with my clients other than the wedding details"_

**But the thing she couldn't plan was love for herself**

_Flashes Taylor sitting on her bed all alone as she looks at the other side of the bed_

**What happens when things spin out of control?**

_Shows a washed out wedding from the rain, then changes to kids running and screaming everywhere._

**Will she lose her cool?**

_Changes to Taylor screaming, "Will you all shut up for like 5 minutes PLEASE?!"_

**Can the man that adores her keep her on a short leash or will a new guy sweep her off her feet?**

_Shows a man that has been 'dating' Taylor shove her onto the ground angrily and start to beat her._

_Fades into Chad picking Taylor up bridal style and kissing her head._

**Who will win her heart?**

_Changes to Taylor looking at the man she has been seeing for a while "You think you can buy my love?"_

_Changes to Chad at her place with a bunch of red roses in his hand and some chocolates._

**The one thing she did not plan on, is the ride of her life for her own happiness**

_Shows Taylor walking down the aisle in a beautiful white wedding gown_

**Starring: Monique Coleman**

_Flashes to Taylor walking into a flower garden, then changes to Taylor smiling._

**Corbin Bleu**

_Changes to Chad fighting someone, then changes to Chad waiting for something._

**Giovonnie Samuels**

_Shows Nia talking to Taylor, changes to her playing tennis._

**Columbus Short**

_Changes to DJ playing some pool at a bar, changes to him fixing his tux in the mirror_

**Coming soon to a computer near you.**


	2. The One

**Hey it's me again, this time with an update with The Wedding Planner. I am just doing nothing else so here is a good chapter, hopefully. And I'm gonna try and do a long chapter for everyone. Anyways here is a update, read review and enjoy.**

Taylor looked at the couple to be, she would plan there wedding along with several others. Some of the people would ask why she must be mad that someone would be a wedding planner and take on 3 weddings all at once and still find time to do anything else. But Taylor just smiles and says that she needs madness yet order in her life.

So Taylor was supposed to be planning a Paris type of wedding for one of the weddings. On the other weddings was supposed to be a very large wedding and money was no problem, the other wedding was going to be a small wedding with only friends and family. So what did this couple want there wedding to be around? They wanted there wedding to have a Egyptian feeling.

Taylor sighed as she nodded and took notes on her laptop figuring she could do everything she needed to on her laptop. Book things and keep her order easier. She had folders for each other weddings, after she talked to the one couple she got up and thanked them and went on her way. She went and put her laptop in her carrier bag as she went to the subway system and got on. As she sat down she saw this cute boy that looked just a show stopper. She smiled at him, as he looked at her and waved. She knew she shouldn't flirt her boyfriend wouldn't like it very much, he was a very protective.

She looked down as she waited for her stop to come, she went on her laptop as she put her some info on the weddings in her computer. Chad smiled as he watched the girl near him type on her laptop. He thought she was an angel sent from heaven. So peaceful, his good friend was getting married soon and he was the best man. His stop came as he got up and took one last look at the angel who he might never see again. Oh how wrong he was, Taylor noticed that boy get off the subway, as she looked away, she too figured she'd never see him ever again.

Taylor went home as she looked around for her boyfriend DJ. She really liked him and he was a good boyfriend, when he was sober. DJ looked at Taylor and kissed her cheek, he was so sober.

"Hey baby" DJ said looking at Taylor. "So how was the meeting with couple?" He asked

"It was good, they want to do an Egyptian theme though" Taylor said smiling at him. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Taylor and kissed her cheek again.

"Good, you go get ready, I'm taking my baby out on the town" He said smiling.

"DJ, baby I got a lot of work to do with the weddings" Taylor said.

"But you work all the other time, come on one night off" He said smilling

"Fine" Taylor said sighing as she went to the bedroom as DJ followed to get ready. After they had gotten ready they went out on the town. DJ lead Taylor out to his nice car and got in and started driving. But after a nice dinner and a lot of wine, DJ led Taylor into the house and toward the bedroom. Where he got very friendly with her by kissing everywhere he could get too. He kissed her neck and back to her lips.

"Babe lets go to bed" DJ said suggestively.

"I can't because I have to start getting to work and you've been drinking way to much" Taylor said looking at DJ, for a moment she thought he looked angry and was going to hit her, but he didn't. He just nodded and went to bed. She let out a very relieved sigh and went to her office.

Chad was at his apartment as he looked around as he sighed, he was a very sexy single man. Why was he still single? He could have gotten a date if he really wanted to. But he was really waiting for the perfect woman, and now that he found it he would really get her. Even though he has no idea what her boyfriend was capable of, or even if she even has a boyfriend. But Chad knew what he wanted, and what he wanted to be his was Taylor McKessie. He didn't know her name but he knew she was the one for him. He didn't need to be told that there was a soul mate out there for him, because he knew that he had found his.


End file.
